


Gabriel Hates Waiting

by Ashtiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtiel/pseuds/Ashtiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel pops in on Sam, Dean, and Castiel on Valentine's Day, but he never expected it to be so hard for him to convince them to stop at a hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Hates Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime around season five.

Gabriel sighed as he looked at the calendar on the wall. It was Valentines Day, and here he was. Alone, in a stranger’s house. He looked around, then frowned. With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared from the house, saving his would-be victim’s life for the present. Flying was much faster than any other mode of travel, and within a few seconds he was sitting in the back of the Impala, practically in Cas’ lap. “Hello, Gabriel,” Castiel said, not even a hint of surprise in his voice. He’d grown used to Gabriel popping in and out whenever he pleased. The Winchesters, less so. Dean swerved almost into the other lane of the road.  
“Jesus,” he cursed. “I’m going to tie a bell to you.”  
“Hello to you too, Dean-o,” Gabriel smiled, then bent down and kissed Cas’ slightly-chapped lips, then move past them to nibble his ear. “And hello, Cassie,” Gabriel whispered. The tops of Cas’ ears turned red, and Gabriel grinned as he leaned back.  
“Hey,” Dean said. “No sex in the backseat while I’m driving.”  
“What about when you’re not driving?” Sam asked.  
“We’ll see,” Dean said, then he looked back in the rear-view mirror. “We haven’t seen you in more than a week. Why show up now?”  
Gabriel sighed and slid away from Cas. “I found a ring of slave dealers and kidnappers and I had to deal with them. I had to come up with a death for each one that was as horrifying as what he or she did. You hunt the monsters with fangs, I have to hunt the human ones.”  
Dean shook his head. “Fine, okay,” he said. “You’re absence is excused.”  
“Are you on a case?” Gabriel asked as he leaned back in the leather seat.  
“No,” Sam said. “Just finished one. Shape-shifters down in Florida. Pretended to be stray lapdogs, then chowed down on the old people when they let them into their homes.”  
“Wow,” Gabriel said. “Smart shifters. So where’re we headed now?”  
“Georgia,” Dean said as he turned onto a road with slightly-less potholes. “Caught wind of a haunted house up there.”  
“Fun,” Gabriel said, but everyone knew his tone of voice meant he thought it was going to be the very opposite. “Why don’t we stop at a hotel instead?”  
“We’ll stop at a motel once we get there,” Dean said. A loud sigh from the backseat let everyone know what Gabriel thought of that. “We waited on you,” Dean said, “so now you have to wait on us.”  
“That’s not fair,” Gabriel said. “You three had each other. I was alone.”  
“That’s not our fault,” Dean said.   
Gabriel frowned, then snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Cas was in the passenger-side seat and Sam was in the back by Gabriel. “Saaaam,” Gabriel said. “Help me convince him to stop.”  
Sam smiled, but shook his head. “You heard him.”  
“Why does he get to make all the decisions?” Gabriel asked as he slid over and leaned on Sam.  
Sam put an arm around the smaller man. “Because he’s driving.”  
“You know how to drive too,” Gabriel said.  
Sam chuckled. “He won’t let me touch the wheel.”  
“Stop whining Gabriel,” Dean said. While Sam and Gabriel had been distracted with one another, Cas had slid a little closer to Dean. Almost close enough to touch. “Georgia isn’t that far. Only a few more hours.”  
“I could fly there in less than a second,” Gabriel said. He reached up and ran a strand of Sam’s soft hair through his fingers.  
“We’ve had this conversation before,” Dean said. “If you’re gonna be with us, you have to drive with us too. Cas doesn’t mind.”  
“I’m not Cas,” Gabriel said.  
“I know. You’re shorter and blonde, but that doesn’t change anything,” Dean said.  
Gabriel sighed again and climbed into Sam’s lap. If he was going to have to sit through the entire drive, he was going to enjoy is. Sam didn’t protest; instead, he wrapped his arms around Gabriel to keep him steady. “Your brother is a jerk,” Gabriel whispered.  
“I know,” Sam said, Gabriel smiled and leaned toward Sam. His kisses were soft and lazy. They had time to kill, and not much else to do. Gabriel had vowed never to play the alphabet game with Cas or Dean again, because they teamed up and cheated, so his only other option was playing with the car’s passengers.  
“I want hands where I can see them,” Dean said after Gabriel had moved on from Sam’s lips to his jawline. Sam couldn’t move his hands unless he wanted Gabriel to fall off his lap, so he had to keep them in place, but Gabriel was more than happy to follow the new rule. He reached up and tangled his hands in Sam’s hair, gently tugging a strand whenever his lips landed on Sam’s skin. When he pulled back, a pretty blush was spreading over Sam’s cheeks and Gabriel grinned mischievously. He knew how much Sam liked having his hair pulled. “I said no sex in the backseat. If you two get any closer, I’m going to drive through Georgia and go to Pennsylvania. I heard they were having a problem with werewolves.”  
“You’re punishing yourself too,” Gabriel said, but he slid off Sam’s lap. He knew Dean’s threat wasn’t something to be taken lightly. He laid his head on Sam’s shoulder and started to imagine all the things he was going to do to all of them for making him wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this. I woke up this morning and remembered it was Valentine's Day, so I wrote a quick one-shot to commemorate it. If you find any errors or have any constructive criticism, feel free to leave a comment. Have a lovely day!


End file.
